1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit board system for connecting with expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
On a typical motherboard, an I/O (Input/output) chipset controls communications between the CPU and different peripheral components, such as expansion cards, and so on. An expansion card is inserted in an expansion slot to connect to the motherboard. However, the expansion card can only be inserted in a special expansion slot with the same specification. If the expansion card is inserted in an expansion slot of a different specification, the expansion card or the motherboard may be damaged when power is turned on.